Y si tú?
by J.P.Montier
Summary: (Parte alterna de "Y si Yo...?") Annabeth siempre ha tomado su relación con Percy con calma, pero cuando "aparentemente" las hormonas comienzan a hervir podrá racionalizar las cosas o se dejara llevar por ese lado impulsivo que mantuvo reprimido siempre. Percabeth.
**HOLA! ¿Cómo están? :)**

 **Este nuevo lemon surgió de la sugerencia (muchas a decir verdad) de escribir una segunda parte del fic "Y si yo…" sobre todo en Wattpadd (SIP, te estoy señalando Fannabeth 7u7) así que en vez de agregarlo como segunda parte de ese fic decidí escribirlo como historia aparte (para seguir llenando mi lista de perfil 7u7)**

 **Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

Esa mañana en el pabellón comedor Annabeth lucía desconcertada con el tenedor metido en toda la boca, el sabor sin sal de la ternera horneada sin grasa preparada por ninfas era menos cálido que la sonrisa de oreja de oreja que Percy mostraba bobamente mientras sostenía el cubierto de los labios de su novia, aquellos que amaba besar.

Después de tragar ella dijo.

—Eso no era necesario, sesos de alga.— aunque fuera un lindo gesto, pensó.

Aquello no hizo más que entonar la alegría que parecía dibujarse en la cara (y probablemente el corazón) del mestizo, y es que el hijo de Poseidón actuaba cariñosamente para con su novia, más que de costumbre de hecho, como lo había demostrado desde esta mañana cuando de forma intrépida decidió sentarse en su mesa a desayunar con ella, siendo que normalmente era ella la que infringía esa norma. Tuvo suerte que aquella mañana se hubiera levantado tarde a desayunar por trabajar en un taller de inventos grupal en la cabaña, la mayoría de sus hermanos ya habían desayunado dejando la mesa limpia mucho antes que ella.

Solo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados como ella que los observaban discretamente escandalizados como Percy volvía a clavar su tenedor y ofrecerle otra rodaja.

—Di aaaah!—

Jasón, quién también se levantó tarde el vago, alzo una ceja.

Aunque era un gesto lindo (y muy sorpresivo a su parecer) mantenía un ojo avizor para percatarse que Malcolm no aparecía de sorpresa (y que insinuase a Piper que dejara de verla), y es que para ella Percy no era siempre y precisamente el rey de las iniciativas (y no hablo de las tontas e impulsivas que solo se ocurren a él) solo había que recordar los prácticamente años de pistas obvias que le dio de que le gustaba cuando eran más jóvenes, además de ser algo reservado en cuanto se trataba de entender las intenciones de una chica como cuando lo levantó muy temprano en su camarote del Argo II, aún se divertía recordando la cara de cordero asustado que tenía al pensar en el bate de Gleeson Hedge.

—Sabes, te ves muy linda con los labios manchados.— se lo dijo por tercera vez.

Y por tercera vez ella se ruborizó discretamente.

—Ya estoy satisfecha, gracias. — soltó apurada limpiándose la boca y viendo como los pocos de sus medio hermanos presentes en la mesa parecían querer linchar a su novio quien se encontraba muy pegadito a ella.

Escudriño la mirada a su alrededor esperando que ningún campista de la cabaña de Afrodita estuviera mirando para andar luego por ahí con el chisme, gracias a Zeus que su mesa estaba vacía, junto y frente a esta en la mesa de los hijos de Hécate Lou Ellen su consejera escondió su cara en su tazón de cereal de maíz cuando la miro.

 _ **Y más tarde…**_

En la galería de tiro, su cabaña había concluido su clase privada, pero mientras todos se retiraban Annabeth decidió quedarse a disparar un poco más, se decía así misma que había que dominar todos los estilos de lucha, no sabía cuándo lo podría necesitar, no es que el arco y la flecha fuese su fuerte pero sin duda era más buena que otra persona a la que conocía, y que para su sorpresa se materializo en carne y hueso sobre su hombro.

—Hola, listilla!—

Soltó un respingo al sentirlo justo en su espalda justo en media preparación del arco.

—Sabes que creo que necesito practicar más esto— admitió.

Annabeth tuvo que contener una risilla burlona, en la guerra existe el fuego amigo… y luego estaba Percy.

—Ya terminaste con la práctica de _destripar al monstruo_?—

No se atrevió a responder con perspicacia pensando en sus sentimientos, luego pensó en otra cosa más cuando lo siento pegarse a ella completamente.

—Entonces el arco se sostiene... Así?— dijo colocando sus brazos junto a los suyos en la postura de tensado.

Annabeth no se había dado cuenta antes pero los brazos de Percy eran fuertes y su agarre bien firme también, lo había visto empuñar su espada mil veces pero justo ahora era que podía sentir esa firmeza, y le gustaba.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa ladina se formaba en los labios del mestizo.

─Pues debes… sostenerlo así.─ Annabeth soltó para olvidarse de esos pensamientos.

Luego Percy pego su cuerpo a su espalda como si intentara calcular la postura suya a la de él.

Otra cosa que la chica agradecía para sus adentros era el excelente estado físico con que contaba su novio quien estuvo desaparecido por 8 meses primero en medio de una manada de lobos salvajes y después en un campamento de súper mestizos romanos rudos (o eso es lo que querían hacerles creer con sus bravuconadas), tampoco fuera que antes de eso el chico no se mantenía en forma con todas las actividades que ofrecía el campamento, pero luego de reencontrarse con él en Nueva Roma se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba, una pulgada más alto que ella con la piel un poco morena y hasta parecía que su sonrisa problemática era más deslumbrante.

─¿Cómo? ¿Así?─ Percy preguntó.

Su cuerpo pegado a ella, con el torso delgado pero tonificado, sus hombros pegados a los suyos y sus brazos sujetándola firmemente de los suyos, sus terminaciones nerviosa de la piel vibraban con las cálidas sensaciones del contacto mutuo, la cadera de Percy pegada a su trasero…

─Ay dioses─

Quiso separarse discretamente pero el agarre de sus manos se estrechó deshaciendo la postura de tensado y más bien acercando los brazos de ella más hacia su eje, sus hombros presionaron a los de ella provocando que sus brazos se pegaran a sus pechos, Percy aplicó algo de más de presión y comenzó a hacer que estos brotaran en una postura algo erótica.

─Percy…?─suspiró algo confusa.

─Qué es eso que se hace cuando quieres que el arco no haga vaivén en tus manos y se mantenga firme?─ la voz que le preguntaba sonaba como un susurro en su oído, una bajo y provocativo.

Annabeth cerró los ojos tratando de no dejarse llevar.

─Respirar… profundo?─

La boca de Percy se acercó a su cuello.

─A…sí?─

Respiró.

El cálido aliento sopló en su nuca y detrás de su oreja como una brisa marina de verano. Las manos de Percy oprimiendo las de Annabeth ciñendo sus pechos, el contacto en su espalda y cuando su trasero estaba siendo oprimido por un bulto duro y firme notó un ojo espía detrás de la rendija de unos tablones en la pared de la galería.

─Creo que con eso basta. ─ Annabeth se separó rápido de su agarre y le dejo el arco para salir a paso rápido de la galería antes de que sus mejillas se tornen más rojas y calientes de lo que deberían.

Percy nada más sonrió, como si contemplara a la presa que dejo escapar para luego atraparla con más calma.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero no quería quedarse averiguarlo, ni mucho menos que alguien ande con el chisme de que ella se estaba portando mal. Agradeció a los dioses de nuevo de que no hubiera nadie que los sorprendieran, bueno nadie excepto el mirón ya mencionado (el cual desapareció cuando Annabeth dio la vuelta y revisó el sitio). No quiso ni asomar la vista de nuevo de la galería para toparse con Percy quien se estaba comportando raro.

Hace unos años seguramente le hubiera dado un buen golpe por intentar algo así, de hecho se preguntaba porque no lo habría hecho hace unos minutos o acaso la serie de fuertes acontecimientos que marcaron sus vidas ese último año (estar separados por casi un año, estar casi solos en un barco flotante cruzando el océano, caer al infierno y sobrevivir al apocalipsis) la habí sensibilizado… Pero no, ella era Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea, no podía dejarse llevar por esos impulsos que nublan la razón. Estaba totalmente claro que él la estaba provocando para llegar "a eso". No es que no hubiera pensado en él de esa forma (a veces) pero es que era tan repentino y no podía actuar tan insensatamente.

¿O quizá el hecho de que el próximo mes comenzara el otoño y que ambos se mudarían a Nueva Roma a empezar sus estudios universitarios había provocado el cambio súbito en el carácter Percy?.

 _ **Y más, más tarde…**_

Después de una mañana atareada con lecciones de griego a los campistas nuevos, practica de espada con la cabaña Ares y una reunión con Quirón para coordinar visitas turísticas al Monte Olimpo Annabeth solo deseaba darse una buena ducha (sobre todo después de que Clarisse la derribara varias veces en la arena), así que paso por su cabaña y tomo sus cosas para luego dirigirse al aseo, cuando estaba llegando a la parte de las duchas vio que desde la esquina que daba a las duchas de los chicos como un campista solitario aparecía.

—Hola, listilla...— saluda a Percy.

A Annabeth casi se le para el pelo hacia arriba cuando lo ve con solo una toalla mojado con una sola toalla cubriéndole.

—¡Percy!— exclamo escandalizada.

—¿Qué?— murmuró tranquila y suculentamente cruzándose de brazos.

Recuerdan lo que decía acerca de lo bien que estaba luego de lo de Gea, bueno pues ahora tenia esa afirmación de frente en todo su esplendor, esperaba no lucir tan roja como se pensaba que estaba y la sonrisa problemática que le estaba enseñando en ese momento se sentía como una burla sexy.

—¿Te... Acabas de duchar?— comentaba perpleja patas romper la tensión casi sexual que empezaba a sentirse en el aire.

—Pues... Eso parece— declaró. —Te ves guapa cuando te pones roja.—

La escudriño de arriba a abajo con galantía, Annabeth sintió como si la desnudara con la vista.

—¿Eso es champú de limón?—

—¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENES DUCHA EN TU CABAÑA!— Protestó ella sin evitar ponerse mas roja aún cuando lo vio moverse la toalla de su cintura y alzando las manos frente a él como si tratara de crear un muro invisible para separarse.

—¿Acaso insinuas que vine a ducharme y quedarme mojándome en el baño como una hora esperando solo a ver si aparecías?— explico arqueando las cejas. —De veras crees que yo pude planear eso jajajaj?— carcajeó pues la verdad era que no, pero últimamente actuaba de modo muy extraño.

Mas bien, cachondo.

Y ella no sabia como lidiar con ello, osea... Lo amaba pero se propuso a sí misma no sugerí ese tema pues no se sentía emocionalmente preparada, ello podría sonar para cualquiera de los hijos de Afrodita (por suerte Piper compartía su misma opinión) ahora su novio esta provocándola para caer en su juego, mientras su lado racional tira a de ella como si estuviera tirando con una cuerda un carro en movimiento hacia la luz verde (o roja en este caso). Cuando salio de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta que tenia al chico justo enfrente muy pegada a ella y cuando alzo la cara sus labios encontraron los suyos fortuitamente.

La sensación fue exactamente la misma que la de aquel beso en las ruinas del Partenon en Arenas, un beso atrevido, súbito y extremadamente romántico que hizo que el carro en su mente se llevara arrastrando su lado racional con todo y soga por la vereda que no sintió que su mano recorría su hombro metiendo unos dedos debajo de la tela naranja.

Y jalando el elástico de su brasier.

—Hmph...!—mugió intentando reaccionar empujándole con una mano solo para que el contacto con sus pectorales provocase que sus entrañas ardieran y se retorcieran de placer.

Como dije, a veces la retirada es la mejor estrategia. Así que salio corriendo dejándolo coartado y semidesnudo, tan rápido que no se percató que Lou Ellen andaba por ahí, y tampoco se percato de lo aparentemente nerviosa que lucía.

 _ **Y mucho, mucho más tarde…**_

En los establos de los pegasos Annabeth limpiaba los desechos de los pegasos, aunque no era su turno pensó que con ello se zafaría del acoso de Percy, ya había intento decirle que no pero él se las arreglaba para seducirla, no podía el cómo ni el porqué del repentino cambio y es que las emociones no eran su fuerte. Por ello es que en la guerra a veces la mejor estrategia era la retirada, estuvo bastante tiempo en la faena hasta que la luz comenzó a ponerse.

Los establos nunca se habían visto tan limpios.

No quedaba nadie por la zona, seguro todos se encontraban en el seminario de "como enfrentar a monstruos de maíz" que (por recomendación de Hazel) Quirón acepto dar en la sala de canto porque la única que asemeja a al anfiteatro romano. Tomo al último Pegaso de su rienda y lo dejo en el corral abierto detrás de la caballeriza, justo había otro Pegaso, una hembra blanca trotando. Cuando creyó que ya no habría nada que hacer y tendría inevitablemente que topárselas con Percy y sus poco decentes intenciones en la zona común para colmo, vio algo.

Fijó la mirada en el círculo blanco, donde el precioso caballo marrón, de crines largas hasta los ijares y cruz alta, con una estrella blanca destacando en la sien y la cola ondeando al viento relinchaba alzando la testa y arqueando el cuello. Recorría con pasos pesados el centro del círculo y se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras en dirección a la Pegasa blanca, algo más pequeña, que pastaba tranquilo atado al pie del cercado. Ésta alzó la cola en respuesta a su compañero. El Pegaso corcoveó excitado, alzó el labio superior y olisqueó el aire con movimientos casi espasmódicos.

─Oh dioses…─ pensó.

Aquello era un evento que pocas veces tenía lugar, el cortejo de los pegasos. Estos así como los monstruos de los antiguos mitos no eran como los animales que tienen un ciclo de reproducción dado cada cierta temporada al año, los pegasos así como el resto de los monstruos que se reprodujeron de sus especies originales lo hacían en momentos aleatorios difíciles de precisar, era por ello que toparse con momentos así era algo raro y majestuoso.

Annabeth se acercó como hipnotizada. Era impresionante ver a ambos corceles; la una tan tranquila, el otro tan nervioso y a la vez tan majestuoso y altivo. Aferró la cerca con los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Ahora el marrón se aproximaba a la blanca, casi podía decirse que bailaba alrededor de ella levantando los cascos, acercándose orgulloso para, al instante siguiente, alejarse nervioso. La blanca volvió a alzar la cola. El marrón arqueó el cuello, destacando de esta manera los músculos duros y delineados de la cruz, a la vez que volvía a subir el labio superior y cabeceaba en el aire con énfasis.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo? —se preguntó Annabeth.

—El semental danza para la yegua —susurró una voz ronca sobre su nuca, a la vez que un cuerpo duro y cálido se pegaba a su espalda.

Annabeth quien reconoció la voz se volteó para toparse con Percy quien la sorprendió justo por detrás, sus fuertes manos se posaron sobre las suyas a la cerca inmovilizándola.

─Ahora la Pegasa le demuestra a su pretendiente que está preparada, mira. ─

La Pegasa esta vez alzo la cola sin volverla a bajar, mostrándose al parecer dispuesta. El Pegaso marrón se volvió loco, hizo cabriolas, dio saltos y elevó las patas delanteras batiendo sus alas para demostrar su belleza.

─Lo está provocando─ aseveró Percy susurrando al oído de Annabeth. ─Pero él no se fía, conoce a las pegasas y sabe que antes tiene que ganársela. ─

El Pegaso se acercó a la pegasa pero ella bajo su cola de nuevo provocando que el marron saliera corriendo al otro extremo del vallado.

─Se… se ha rendido─ Annabeth muy nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca soltó esperando mandar una indirecta a su novio.

─No, se replantea el cortejo. ─Susurró Percy empujando su pecho en la espalda de Annabeth obligándola a pegarse contra la valla. ─Ahora volverá a tentarla.

Aquello la obligó a volver la atención al vallado donde la blanca repitió la misma actuación y el marrón se volvió loco de nuevo, Percy presionó las manos de la Annabeth obligándolas a unirse para así poder sostenerla con una de sus manos, luego asió la otra a su estómago, debajo de la camiseta.

Se tensó sin haberlo esperado, el roce de sus dedos era caliente... Demasiado. Pego su cadera a sus nalgas y pudo sentir el bulto duro, grueso y caliente que se acomodaba en su culo.

—Dioses...— pensó, totalmente abrumada por la sensación.

El Pegaso marrón se acercó a la blanca y golpeo cariñosamente su testa sobre su lomo, Percy acerco su rostro a la cabellera rubia y poso sus labios en su nuca, Annabeth sintió su lengua recorriendo su piel y trazando unos círculos, luego bajando por un costado siguiendo la vena que latía en su cuello tanteándola a besos y presionando en un punto especifico con sus labios y la punta de. Su lengua.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Annabeth hasta su sexo.

El pegaso tampoco se había quedado quieto, tanteo con su cabeza sus ancas y se alejo al parecer frustrante a lo que la pegasa volvió a alzar la cola cosa que regreso la atención del Pegaso quien se acercó a ella trotando elegantamente, la mano derecha de Percy (aquella con que empuñaba a Riptide) hizo el recorrido desde el estómago y debajo de su camiseta naranja hasta los pechos y tomo el izquierdo tanteando con los dedos y rozando el pezón aun sobre el brasier que con la suave sensación de la cómoda tela se sintió como el roce mismo de las nubes, su boca recorrió la clavícula femenina llenándola de besos que destellaban placer puro con cada roce.

Annabeth cabeceó hacia atrás en puro reflejo dándole en la mandíbula que no pareció dolerle, la mente nublada y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración errática.

—Mira— Percy le ordenó.

Obedeció a duras penas en el remolino de placer que apenas dejaba a su cerebro dar órdenes a unos músculos flojos en sus piernas, la pegasa con la cola levantada esta vez no la bajo cuando el pegaso la olisqueó frotando su morro contra ella, la mano izquierda que aun aferraba las suyas las soltó y recorrió el camino hacia abajo, hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y mas abajo de las bragas.

— _ **Te ha soltado, sal corriendo ahora!**_ **— le grito su lado racional.**

En vez de eso Annabeth se aferró ella misma a la valla de nuevo. Las rodillas le temblaban por la excitación cuando volvió a ver al vallado.

El Pegaso estaba "listo".

Mientras la mano izquierda rozaba con las yemas de los dedos el sexo con el tacto mas suave que la seda, la derecha se desplazo al otro pecho y repitió el tanteo con el roce a su rosado botón, Annabeth sintió el que suelo a sus pies desaparecía y que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de esas manos.

El Pegaso marrón finalmente se alzó sobre la blanca aprisionándola con su peso, Percy lo imito colocando sus dos dedos sobre la entrada húmeda y haciendo que su novia se olvidara de respirar, cuándo el pegaso finalmente "arremetió", Percy hizo lo mismo.

Annabeth ahogó un grito, sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla pero Percy la atrapó continuando sin dejar de apretar sus pechos con una mano alternando cada uno, dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera, bombeando con fuerza y curvando los nudillos con cada embestida.

—Para... Por favor... Para...— rogó Annabeth sin nada de seguridad en su apenas audible voz.

Percy respondió presionando más su cadera a sus nalgas, presionando su bulto entre sus glúteos acompasadamente con los dedos que entraban y salían con fuerza, junto a la mano que jugaba con sus pechos y sus labios rozaban su cuello en los puntos correctos. Cuando presiono su clítoris Annabeth creyó que se rompería en pedazos: su sangre hervía, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y sus dedos estaban blancos de tanto apretar la valla.

Finalmente estalló, ahogando un grito y cayendo a un abismo totalmente distinto al que ya cayó una vez. Percy la sostuvo acabando con lo suyo y depositándola con suavidad en el suelo, cual pluma se tratase mientras el marrón se bajaba de la blanca luego de haber acabado. En su semiinconsciencia Annabeth esperó que la desnudara y se uniera a ella al fin, pero en su lugar él le susurró al oído.

—Ven a mi cabaña durante la cena, si quieres terminar con esto.—

Y se fue caminando tan tranquillo como si nada.

 _ **Y mucho mucho mucho más tarde... Osea, de noche!.**_

Eran casi las ocho, siete con treinta minutos para ser exactos. Y Annabeth no quería salir de su cabaña.

Pero no por el hecho de haber sido masturbada de manera tan erótica posible como nunca creyó, sino por el hecho de que lo disfruto demasiado, no lo iba a negar, se imaginaba algunas veces en sus noches mas difíciles de insomnio el momento cuando ella y Percy realmente llegaran a ese punto, pero siempre lo había hecho pensando que estaban casados y viviendo en pareja.

Suena cursi pero entre los hijos e hijas de Atenea existe la costumbre de honrar a su madre (una diosa virgen en cuerpo) con un voto de castidad hasta el matrimonio, aunque haya unos cuantos que no lo sigan al pie de la letra la mayoría trata de hacerlo y ella quería estar en ese grupo, no es que su madre les de una estrellita dorada en persona al finalizar pero se sienten bien honrándola así.

Y ahora Percy estaba haciéndole difícil cumplir con ese voto.

Su invitación seguía en pie y no sabia que hacer, aun si la rechazaba estaba segura que continuara "persuadiéndola" para hacerlo, su cuerpo aun recordaba con claridad las caricias, su lengua recorriendo su cuello adivinando los puntos exactos, sus dedos en lo mas profundo de ella llevándola hasta no creía posible.

—Dioses...—

Y si el campamento entero llegara a enterarse...

 _ **TOC! TOC! TOC!**_

Su corazón casi da un vuelco al oír súbitamente la puerta tocar, el resto de su cabala esta en la tienda de manualidades y aun faltan como 10 minutos a que acaben, así que solo podía tratarse de...

—Dioses dioses dioses dioses no...— pensó muy nerviosa imaginando que tal vez ni pudo resistirse a buscarla de nuevo.

Ya era suficiente, no importaba con que técnica se le abalanzaría esta vez no iba a dejarse llevar, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse no con Percy, sino con Lou Ellen hija de Hécate.

—losiento lo siento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento...— una y mil veces lo repitió de forma frenética y suplicante juntando las manos.

Cuando por fin se detuvo alzo su cabeza inclinada para ver directamente al rostro de una Annabeth que esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo...—trato de hablar pero parecía que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. —Esto...—

La chica de pelo moreno corto hasta la barbilla era dos años mas joven que Annabeth junto con su apariencia delgada y pequeña daban simpatía, por lo que se relajo y procedió a utilizar su voz tranquilizadora con ella.

—¿Que sucede?— esbozo una sonrisa Aliviadora para que le hable.

Pero ella arrugó sus pequeños labios como si le remordiera la conciencia algo grave, cuando tomo el coraje suficiente finalmente lo soltó.

—¡SE LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO A PERCY!—Mas bien lo gritó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—grito Annabeth mas fuerte,

El cerebro de la chica hizo cortocircuito al escucharla, uno tan intenso que provoco que estallaran sus adentros, así que se toma un momento de silencio y de un suspiro profundo para procesar eso antes de exclamar mientras ella volvía a disculparse desesperadamente.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron las dos tomaron asiento en el porche de la cabaña para aclarar este papelón.

—Empezó desde esta mañana... Le pedí a Quirón que me prestara la cocina de la casa grande para una poción especial que intentaba preparar, porque ya sabes la cocina es grande y esta bien iluminada. Lo hice todo correctamente y después de una larga preparación la embotelle, estaba limpiando mi desorden cuando Percy entró muy exasperado y gimoteando con la lengua afuera algo acerca de una broma con salsa picante, tenia en mi mano el vaso con el que mezcle la poción antes de verterla en mi frasco, Percy la agarró y bebió agua de la pileta apresuradamente antes de que pudiera advertirle, en un principio no note ninguna cambio en particular y pensé que los residuos de la poción que quedaron en el vaso a medio lavar no eran suficientes para producir efectos así que me quede callada. Pero quise asegurarme así que los... Estuve espiando todo el día— Respiro profundamente luego de la laaaarga explicación sin saber lo escandalizada que puso por dentro a la hija de Atenea cuando menciono que los estuvo "espiando" —Ahora veo que me equivoque...—

—Lou... —Annabeth parecía haberse quedado en blanco. —...Que clase de poción hacías? — pregunto con un hilo de voz.

La pobre chica parecía desear que se la tragara la tierra.

—Una... Poción de amor.—

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

El cerebro de Annabeth explotó.

Cuando por fin pudo reunir las piezas y rearmarlo recordó que aquello no era tan descabellado, en la época antigua abundaban historias de mortales e inmortales que eran hechizados, pero lo que le intrigaba más era una cosa…

─Y… ¿Por qué preparaste esa clase de poción, Lou?─

La cara de la mestiza se puso más colorada que su camiseta naranja y bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

─Es que… esta este chico… Cecil…─ Aun con el tartamudeó dio a entender su idea.

─ ¿El de la cabaña 11?─ Esto a Annabeth le sorprendió más que el hecho de haber preparado una poción de amor.

Annabeth lo medito tranquilamente, esa vocecita impulsiva que Percy le había contagiado con el tiempo le gritaba que la matara a golpes pero este no era momento de andar recriminando a nadie, le sorprendía mucho que Quirón no se haya enterado de ello, generalmente les da pauta libre para que practiquen sus artes mágicas con la condición de que no hechicen a ninguna campistas o encanten ningún objeto y lo dejen tirado por ahí.

─La poción no crea amor real, eso es imposible. Lo que si provoca es un enamoramiento paulatino, pero…─trataba de explicarle. ─Y si tú…?─

Annabeth la miro esperando oír lo que continuaba, Lou respiro profundo y continuó.

─Si ya están los lazos hechos, la poción generara una intensa atracción hacia el objeto de amor como manifestación latente de sus emociones, como cuando estas ebrio por el alcohol… Por eso que los estuve es… ─Se puso roja solo de recordarlo nuevamente.

Annabeth carraspeó.

─Eso fue peligroso, Lou.─

─Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto.─ inclinó la cabeza suplicante. ─Nunca debí prepararla en primer lugar─

─ ¿Y ya se la has dado a Cecil?─ Annabeth le pregunto alarmada. ─NO! NO! NO! Claro que no… después de lo que vi…─

Ambas enrojecieron nuevamente, solo les faltaba echar vapor por las orejas.

─Me deshice de ella, pero antes de eso…─ se llevó la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros y saco un pequeño vial. ─Este es el antídoto, recién termine de prepararlo.─

Annabeth cogió el vial en sus manos como si este fuera el santo grial.

─Dioses, que alivio. ─afirmó.

Lou inclino la cabeza de nuevo.

─Siento mucho los problemas que te he causado Annabeth, ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo!─ suplicó.

No sabía si calificarlos de "problemas" por completo, pero aun así ella puso una mano amiga en su hombro.

─Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí?─le regaño de manera muy amable.

Una lagrimilla de culpa se le escapó de un ojo.

─Yo… solo quería tener lo que tú y Percy tienen─ confesó.

Aquello la sacudió un poco por dentro.

─ ¿Por qué no tratas de acercarte a Cecil?─ le aconsejó respecto al hijo de Hermes. ─Ve que cosas pueden tener en común, o lo que más les guste del otro y trata de compartirlo─

La verdad es que ella misma se sorprendía de haber dicho eso, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Piper le estaba afectando, pero en fin.

─Pero es que… yo… ─ podía notar la timidez en su voz.

Ella esta vez puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de ella.

─Sé que no es fácil, pero nunca te enteraras de lo que él siente si no lo intentas, no significa que puede que no lleguen a congeniar, pero es mejor intentarlo a que no y no saber cómo pudo haber sido─

Le levanto la barbilla con un dedo y la miró con una sonrisa.

─Así que sonríe e inténtalo─

Lou sonrió.

─Gracias─

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Annabeth estaba de camino a la cabaña tres, a lo lejos el resplandor naranja del fuego en el pabellón comedor le daba un lengüetazo brillante al comienzo de la noche, sostenía el vial con el antídoto entre sus dedos, había sido un alivio para ella que toda esta situación al parecer pasara desapercibida por los demás, no quería ser el blanco de comentarios picantes en las actividades del campamento, aunque una parte de ella parecía querer sentirse triste de que al final todo haya sido resultado de la mezcla de algunas hierbas mágicas más luego recordaba lo que Lou le había dicho.

" _la poción generara una intensa atracción hacia el objeto de amor como manifestación latente de sus emociones…"_

Eso quiere decir el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque Percy no lo demostrara abiertamente eso le quería decir que él también…

La verdad era que las cosas mágicas le sacudían la cabeza por lo confuso que eran, generalmente en la ciencia 2 + 2 son 4. Pero para la magia 2 + 2 podían ser igual a un elefante rosa desnudo.

" _ **quieres dejar de pensar en desnudos"**_ le dijo su lado racional.

─Ay, dioses.─ murmuró.

Pero no por el elefante rosa desnudo, sino porque ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la cabaña de Percy. De pronto su lado impulsivo, ese que reprime con tanto ímpetu se sacudió como un animal enjaulado dispuesto a escapar y su mente le recordó lo sucedido en los establos de los pegasos.

Su cuerpo rodeando el suyo, su boca tanteando su cuello y sus manos haciéndola sentir como no creía que fuera posible. La verdad era que sentía una pequeña y placentera "curiosidad", la cual era la piedra fundamental de las motivaciones para un hijo de Atenea, sentir curiosidad por las cosas hará que las experimente, trasteé con ellas hasta lograr satisfacer esa curiosidad, como cuando nado por el mar de los monstruos y sintió curiosidad por el canto de las sirenas, aunque aquello casi la mata era difícil ignorar ese llamado al saber oculto.

El ligero dolor placentero en sus entrañas parecía querer darle la razón.

Ella tenía el vial en la mano, ella podía decidir cuándo dárselo pero… ¿Tenía derecho a prolongar esta estresante agonía? ¿Qué pensaría Percy si después se enterara de lo que hizo? ¿Se enfadaría con ella o se sentiría mal por haber sido forzado a propósito?

Sentía su cabeza explotar de pensar las mil y un respuestas.

Recordó las palabras de Lou.

" _ **Y si tú...?"**_

 _Nada mas abrirse la puerta de la cabaña Annabeth rodeó el cuello de Percy con sus manos besándolo, reaccionó sorprendido un segundo para después seguirle la corriente, estaban desenfrenados besándose súbitamente que casi olvidan cerrar la puerta, cuando al fin sus cuerpos pidieron un respiro se miraron mutuamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro._

— _Eres muy atractiva, listilla. —Percy decía con el mismo semblante de galán conquistador que estuvo mostrando todo el día. —Me siento el semidiós más afortunado del mundo.—respondio sinceramente provocando que el corazón en el pecho de la rubia diera un brinco._

— _Eres mi mundo, Percy. — le dijo esta. —Quiero estar contigo para siempre—_

 _Percy pegó tiernamente su frente a la suya rozando sus labios con los suyos con ligereza juguetona._

— _Así sera en entonces... Te lo juro por el estigio.—afirmo Percy con vehemencia y total amor._

 _Jamás en la vida un juramento sagrado la había excitado tanto, Annabeth pensó._

 _Volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso apasionadamente mas desenfrenado que el anterior, sus bocas no se contenían en nada explorando al otro y el roce de sus cuerpos era tan refrescante como el sabor del néctar. Percy extasiado pronto dejó los rosados labios de ella para recorrer con los suyos la finura de su cuello nuevamente, cada fibra nerviosa en su piel bailaba de excitación así como ella quien se esforzaba que eso hermosos labios femeninos trataran de no levantar tanto ruido temiendo que pudieran oírlos incluso hasta el gran comedor._

 _Y esa noche tenían hambre de otra cosa._

 _Annabeth, de espaldas a la puerta, trato de no retorcerse demasiado hasta que sintió los labios de Percy acercarse a sus cumbres, mas la otra mano que empezaba a acariciar su vientre debajo de la camiseta aspirando mas al sur amenazaba con hacerla correrse prontamente de nuevo, aunque era lo que deseaba esta vez quería disfrutarlo un poco más._

 _Como si le leyera la mente su novio regreso su boca a la suya dejando una mano traviesa en los pechos para acompañar el juego a la de mas de abajo, sus labios pegados a los suyos, su mano derecha masajeando en círculos su seno y los dedos de izquierda acariciando su sexo sobre las bragas, provocaban una sobrecarga de estímulos al abrumado cerebro de Annabeth._

— _Ha... Ha... haa...— los suspiros pronto se volvieron jadeos mientras su sangre hervía y la humedad comenzaba a acumularse en lo mas profundo de ello._

 _Pronto su cadera comenzó a moverse acompasadamente al ritmo de la mano que la masturbaba._

— _Ooh, ya le pillaste el gusto.— Percy habló, con la excitación en su voz._

 _Respondió aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos traviesos, su mano derecha la que estaba masajeando los pechos pronto empezó a buscar los pezones._

— _No llevas sostén.— murmuró. —Viniste preparada. — gimió con excitante picardía._

 _Ella no podía responderle, de hecho no podía siquiera pensar en algo mas que aquellas manos que la tocaban, que la hacían sentir en el cielo mismo._

 _Percy volvió a besarla y sus manos volvieron a aumentar la intensidad, Annabeth quería decirle algo pero estaba perdida en su mundo moviendo sus caderas cada vez mas pegadas a los dedos bajo sus vaqueros y bragas, cuando creyó que iba a acabar él se detuvo, hizo un esfuerzo monumental para salir de su reino mental de placer y mirarle para exigirle una explicación._

— _Esta vez sera diferente.— afirmo él sonriendo._

 _Aquella sonrisa problemática de siempre ahora de pronto le pareció muy excitante, como un anticipo de algo bueno. Entre besos y caricias que obnubilaron por un segundo a la rubia el la llevo a su cama, Annabeth practicamente no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que quedo atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su novio sin camiseta, no podía creer que ese era realmente el mismo chico que espio a escondidas con su gorra por la ventana de su departamento cuando tenia doce._

 _Con una mano aferró las suyas al colchón por sobre su cabeza, respirando por un instante el dulce y refrescante aroma a limón de su melena rubia._

— _Hueles muy bien—_

 _Annabeth no podía entender como era que cada palabra que estaba saliendo de su boca en estos la estaba excitando tanto._

— _Me vuelves loca, sesos de alga...— le contestó con sonrisa pícara. —...en todo sentido.—_

 _Percy ataco de nuevo ese cuello claro, buscando cada fibra, cada musculo, cada vena, cada punto de placer oculto hasta ella misma que se conociera por completo y con la otra mano volvió a atender esos modestos pero turgentes pechos que encajaban entre sus dedos a la perfección debajo del bracier y de la camiseta naranja los cuales subían y bajaban rápidamente con la respiración errática que tenía._

— _Estas hecha a mi medida...— le susurro al oído._

 _Su parte baja desatendida comenzó a contraerse de placer uy a humedecer se, así pues cada fibra nerviosa de su piel mandaba ramalazos de placer a su sistema sobrecargando que trataba de ordenarle mover los brazos en respuesta pero la mano firme de Percy no las dejaba, repitiendo el círculo de placer casi infinitamente, como si el hecho de tenerla inmovilizada acentuara la excitación._

— _Hn! Ha!... Percy...—decía Annabeth._

 _Oír su nombre entre aquellos gemidos y suspiros lo estimulaba más aumentando la velocidad de su trabajo, pronto ella comenzó a moverse acompasadamente._

 _Complaciéndola bajo una mano a las caderas suplicantes mientras su boca dejaba su cuelo para ocupar el sitio de los pechos, abarcando los sonrosados botones con los labios, succionando y mordiendo mientras que con dos dedos abajo metía con ligereza en su entrada curvando los nudillos al entrar e introducirse, torturándola de placer, asombrándose con la humedad que estos sacaban y la presión que la paredes ejercían en estos. Su sexo ardiente palpitaba, sus pechos sensibles se estremecían y todo el ser completo de Annabeth se asomaba nuevamente por aquel abismo dispuesta a lanzarse de cabeza._

 _Pero cuando parecía finalmente hacerlo Percy retiro sus manos y la boca de su feminidad, sintió como la movía de alguna forma mientras el fuego que aún ardía en ella amenazaba con apagarse volvió a encenderse con mas fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre ella de nuevo esta vez sin prenda alguna encima, cuando se dio cuenta ella también estaba en igual condición._

— _Hay que acabar de la forma correcta...—sonrió Percy con esos labios que Annabeth quería comerse a besos. —...¿No crees?—_

 _Por los dioses que sí, pensó ella._

 _Le besaba mientras dirigía su miembro a su entrada, penetrándola completamente._

— _Haa!— ella gimió._

 _No sintió dolor alguno ya que estaba tan húmeda y estimulada, aun así Percy se tomo un segundo hasta acostumbrarse y cuando vio esos hermosos ojos grises abrirse y esos aun mas hermosos labios claros curvarse en una sonrisa pudo continuar, estaba tan lubricada al igual que rígida que era como un sueño y los gemidos que proferían sus labios eran música para sus oídos._

— _Dioses... Eres tan... Hermosa!— Entre embestida exclamaba._

— _Ha Ha Ha!—_

 _Aquello no hizo mas que incrementar el ritmo, Percy entraba y salia de ella con vigor, manoseaba esos hermosos pechos con pasión y saboreaba esos dulces labios con amor._

 _Annabeth creyó que iba enloquecer, de hecho él la volvía loca siempre, pero esta esta vez iba ser en serio, ese duro miembro penetrándola, esos dedos rozando o apretando sus pezones y esa lengua recorriendo su boca libremente y su cuello en cada punto de placer plenamente identificado con sus posteriores gemidos incontrolables llenando la cabaña con excitantes ruidos._

— _Annabeth... Ya no aguanto...!—_

 _Ella respondió abrazándose con fuerza y aferrando las piernas a su cadera. Él se vino primero mientras su sexo aun oprimía su miembro corriéndose hasta el fondo, el cálido amor llenándola hizo que ella enseguida se viniera también en un espasmo orgámisco que provocó que perdiera la conciencia un instante en medio del gran abismo._

 _Cuando por fin abrió los ojos encontró su pelo moreno desordenado en su cuello y unas cálidas respiraciones y jadeos sobre sus pechos, eso mas su cuerpo cálido, su rostro encendido, su cabellera rubia desordenada en la almohada y sus entrañas apagándose temblando con los últimos resquicios del orgasmo explosivo que tuvo hicieron que se sintiera como si flotara en una nube en medio de un cielo cálido y refrescante._

— _Percy...— susurró su nombre para ella misma, dulcemente abrumada por lo afortunada que se sentía de haber experimentado tanto amor._

 _Este le escucho y alzo su rostro para mirarle desde la barbilla con su torso aun aplastando ligeramente sus pechos con su peso, para Annabeth fue lo mas lindo (y erótico) que haya visto._

— _Eres la única con quien quiero despertar así cada mañana, listilla.—_

 _Ruborizada al extremo, lo beso como si no hubiera mañana mientras las estrellas todavía brillaban en el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana._

— _Annabeth...—_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Annabeth?... Annabeth!... Tierra llamando a Annabeth... Hey listilla!—

Abrió los ojos para toparse con Percy mirándola intrigado desde la puerta de su cabaña.

—Eh?— murmuró ella totalmente confundida.

—jejej espero que hayas soñado algo interesante para haberme tenido varios minutos de pie.—

—So-Soñando?—

No tenia idea de lo que hablaba, de hecho no tenia idea de lo que había pasado, creyó que ambos había entrado a tropezones dentro y habían...

—Quien lo diría... Los hijos de Atenea sueñan despiertos también, jajaj— Percy río un poco.

Annabeth en su perplejidad apenas se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el la botella de gaseosa con el antídoto mezclado.

—Me trajiste algo de tomar... Que detalle. Aunque no creo que lo necesitemos. — ingirió.

Percy se acerco a ella y la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo de costado.

—Y bien... ¿Quieres pasar?—le propuso en tono claramente sugestivo.

Annabeth, quien luego de escuchar una familiar y molesta risilla divina en su mente de cierta diosa, respondió.

—Vale, pero ha sido un día agotador, primero bebe algo no crees?— fingió sonreír.

Y ambos entraron a la cabaña.

 _ **Y más, mas tar- digo, la mañana siguiente...**_

Annabeth desayunaba de lo más tranquila esa mañana, Jasón y Piper estaban desde temprano ayudando a los chicos de Deméter a cosechar las fresas, aunque se levantó más tarde (mas no por la razón que están pensando, malpensados jejej) tampoco vio a Percy por lo que supuso que también se levantaría tarde esa mañana, reprimió una risa para sus adentros cuando recordada como lucía hace noche, justo como si el gran arquitecto del universo leyera sus pensamientos, Lou Ellen hija de Hécate apareció.

—Hola.— Saludo tímidamente como si esperara de nuevo que la rubia le diese una zurra por haberla hecho pasar por tal odisea.

—¿Que hay?—esta devolvió el saludo con cortesía, sin ningún rencor.

—Y... Lo arreglaste?— pregunto aun en tono tímido.

Percy apareció justo para responder a su pregunta, casi se trastabillando y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si hubiera sufrido la peor de las jaquecas.

—EH! Hola Percy!— exclamo mas que saludo la chica.

El hijo de Posesión miro a las dos como si pensara en algo mas luego fruncio el ceño presionándose las sienes.

—¡Mi cabeza me esta matando!— exclamó. —Es como si me hubiera tomado anticongelante o algo así—.

La mestiza mágicas reprimió un escalofrío, Annabeth río.

—Creo que debes bajarle a la azúcar en tu bebida de naranja matutina, sesos de algas.— comento sonriente.

Percy alzo una ceja intrigado pero el solo hecho de pensar volvió a acentuar sus síntomas.

—Au, ¿saben qué? Creo que puedo pasar del desayuno por hoy...— balbuceo antes de alejarse a tropezones de vuelta por donde vino. —Necesito acostarme de nuevo—

—Ve a la enfermería, luego te alcanzó. — le sugirió su novia.

Alzo un pulgar en aprobación y se alejo, Lou aprovechó para sentarse con Annabeth mientras los pocos campistas que desayunaban tarde veían alejarse a Percy un poco extraños.

─ ¿Y qué tal contigo y…?─ señalo a la mesa de Hermes donde por suerte el campista no se encontraba pues había desayuno temprano para ir a participar seguramente en alguna broma oculta a la cabaña cuatro.

Lou se ruborizó como nunca.

─Bueno… aceptó a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo esta noche─

Annabeth los había olvidado, era una pequeña celebración por haber triunfado en la gigantomaquia. Se sintió contenta por ella.

─Ten paciencia, esos chicos pueden ser un tanto… difíciles.─ sugirió conociendo muy bien el cómo se llevaban Travis y Katie.

Lou asintió muy contenta. Y luego preguntó…

—Entonces anoche...—

—Le dí el antídoto. —

—AAAH! Claaaro...—

—¡¿Que pensabas?!—

—Nada—respondió Lou con carita de cordero degollado. —Pero...—

Annabeth se acabo el vaso de jugo de fresa antes de mirarle para ver si le decía algo importante.

—Ya te explique como funcionaba la poción, y digo... Pudieron hacerlo! —

─La verdad es que sí, pero…─ Annabeth dijo tratando de no ponerse más roja de la cuenta.

Para ser una chica un tanta calada y tímida tiene un morbo bastante elevado, o eso pensó la hija de Atenea, eso le recordó esa ilusión despierta que tuvo que fue tan real que casi se convence así misma que en verdad lo hicieron anoche, la mirada curiosa de Lou exigía una respuesta.

Annabeth se tomó una pausa para contestar.

─Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en pleno uso de nuestras facultades, ¡Así estaremos realmente satisfechos los dos!─ sonrió.

Lou la miro raro por un segundo y luego contuvo una risa.

─Solo tú puedes darle una respuesta científica a eso─

Ambas compartieron unas risas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Percy estaba de vuelta con ellas y se sentó en la mesa casi vacía de la cabaña seis, se lo veía algo mejor pero aún se frotaba las sienes a ratos, les explico que Will quería despejar las camas luego de broma con polvo de hiedra venenosa que dejo a más de uno con erupciones cutáneas urticarizantes así que le dio una aspirina y lo mando a dormir.

─La verdad es que no tengo ganas de eso, además…─ respondió de nuevo como el Percy tranquilo y bobo que era. ─…Ya es tarde y las mesas están casi vacías─ dijo haciendo hincapié en el hecho de ser el quien rompía las reglas esta vez sentándose junto a Annabeth.

Las miro a ambas.

─ ¿De qué se ríen?─

─ ¡De nada!─ dijeron ambas al unísono, como dos personas que compartían la misma travesura.

─Ah, en fin. ─afirmó

Luego puso su mano sobre la de su novia, justo la misma con la que en los establos de los pegasos… jejej ustedes entienden.

─ ¿Huh? ¿Te pasa algo Annabeth? … Te has puesto muy roja.─

─Eh, n-nada.─ tartamudeó fijando la vista en dos dedos en específico suyos.

Ahora cada vez que la agarrara de esa mano, inconscientemente vendrá ese recuerdo a su mente.

─Clarisse va a dar una práctica intensa de lucha grecorromana en la arena. Deberías tratar de vencerla al menos una vez antes de marcharnos a la universidad al final de verano ¿No crees?─

─Mmmm, creo que tienes razón─

─ ¿Y Cuando no?─

─Oye, no abuses de tu suerte listilla.─ recrimino. ─Entonces nos vemos esta noche para los fuegos artificiales.─

─Cuenta con ello sesos de algas─

Y se marchó pasando a un costado de Quirón quien venía a ver quiénes desayunaban tarde en su silla de ruedas motorizada, cuando intercambio miradas con Annabeth y Lou casi pudo notar que sonrió de lado de manera perspicaz, cosa que hizo que ambas tragaran saliva duramente, ¿se habrá enterado? O quizás no. Con mil años de antigüedad es difícil que algo se te escape ¿No? Mientras Percy no se enterase Annabeth estaba contenta, así que levanto su mesa con el plato en su mano y se acercó a la hoguera para dar una ofrenda a la respectiva diosa que rió en su cabeza anoche, y deseando que todo lo que pasó quede en secreto… Solo olvidó un pequeño minino chiquito infinitésimo minúsculo detalle:

Percy puede hablar con los caballos.

 _ **¿FIN?**_

* * *

 **Hola, cómo están? SOY YO DE NUEVO! :D**

 **Sé qué en los comentarios me van a pedir que suba pronto demigod network y el programa y perdón de nuevo por andar inactivo (ya son tres meses del nuevo año sin nuevo cap, les he fallado shavos T.T) así que prometo que pronto los subiré c:**

 **Saludos a todos los que me siguen, les mando una brazo!.**

 **BYE!.**


End file.
